Hodges and Wendy Get Closer: IPOD Challenge
by umwHPFan2010
Summary: Hodges and Wendy interactions from after Astro Quest episode past Field Mice. CSI canon up to Field Mice then I keep Wendy in Vegas. This is also part of the IPOD Challenge which I have seen posted around. Rated T just in case.


Hodges/Wendy

IPod challenge, OneShot

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Credit to Hot Pink Girl and CSIobsessed444 for the idea for pursuing this with my favorite CSI pairing.

Note: I am following CSI canon up until the episode Field Mice where Hodges/Wendy kiss. I am diverting here by assuming Wendy did not leave the show and move away but stayed on as a lab tech/possibly moving up to CSI field agent. This fic will be covering anytime with the Hodges/Wendy relationship as I don't know what songs will be applicable to which parts of their relationship. I also am writing down a rough draft during the song and then reviewing and fleshing out for two minutes or so after the song, since it would be almost unintelligible without doing that lol. I also reordered the songs since I picked parts of their relationship that fit the song, so I made it pretty linear by switching it up. This is my first fanfic so please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show (cause I would have renewed Liz Vassey's contract), the characters, or any of the songs, nor do I own the lyrics to any of them.

These are the songs after filtering for comedy, instrumental (mostly), etc.

ROLL TO ME - Del Amitri

Hodges couldn't help but think, as he looked over into the DNA lab. He had seen her go for all the wrong guys since she had started working here. He knew she was leagues above him, but he couldn't help thinking that he could treat her better than any random guy could. He would be there for her anytime she needed him, he would carry her through the tough times and experience the good times with her. He would strive not to be the self-centered egotist he tended to be and thought maybe it was time for his life to be centered around her, Wendy Simms.

I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY - Whitney Houston

"You gonna be able to handle all that Simms? Or do you need some help?" Hodges said with his signature smirk.

"I've got it! I don't need anyone's help." Wendy snapped, exasperated more from overwork than frustration at Hodges offer of help.

"Alright Simms, just offering."

Hodges walked back to the trace lab leaving Wendy puzzled at why she hadn't asked him to stay. She knew that she wanted him there with her. She knew that out of her daily interactions with people, Hodges was the one person who could help her relieve some of her stress. She had been so focused on her work lately though, that the stress of her job had built up and she was not a generally happy person. She knew that if she could just talk to Hodges and tell him how she felt that her life would be wonderful. However, he had never told her how he felt either, had he? Well, she guessed he **HAD** said it in Vellikon. Maybe she should give him a break and just tell him already.

MR. BRIGHTSIDE - The Killers

Hodges sat in the lounge with his packed lunch thinking about what he had seen today. He was working with Wendy closely showing the Crime Cadets around the lab and he was having a wonderful day. The day had gone south when Henry had approached him and asked for his permission to ask out Wendy. How could he say no to him? Hadn't he not acted on his feelings for Wendy? Plus, would Wendy ever say yes to someone like Henry? Not likely...But she had...She had said yes and they were going out tonight. Hodges had lost his chance...She had been there for the past almost 5 years now and he hadn't told her how he felt. And now all he could do was sit here in the lounge and let the jealousy of his thoughts of Henry and Wendy fill his mind.

WEAPON OF CHOICE - Fatboy Slim

And just like that the last straw snapped. Hodges had finally had enough and he couldn't stand it anymore. He left the GCMS and looked right at Wendy. He began to walk toward her and found himself almost strutting at the prospect of what he was about to do. "You have to be confident Hodges" he told himself. She turned and walked out of her lab down toward the lounge. Hodges found himself falling into step about 10 ft behind her. He was still strutting and found himself moving to a rhythm in his head. Nick came walking down the hallway and Hodges held up his hand for a high five. Nick stared strangely at it and finally put his hand up. Hodges high-fived Nick and kept moving passed Nick's look of disbelief. Mandy came around the corner next and Hodges gave her a twirl before closing in on his target. He moved forward in a quick motion and grabbed Wendy's hand, twirling her into a dip and planting a kiss on her lips.

"HODGES!"

Hodges was suddenly ripped from his fantasy.

"I need those results" Catherine demanded standing across the desk from him.

"Yes, the substance on your vic was..." he began as he glanced up and across the hall at the object of his recent daydream.

I WANNA BE LIKE YOU - Louis Prima and Phil Harris (The Jungle Book) (Can't make this stuff up people)

There was a knock at the door. Wendy took one last look and grabbed her purse. She answered the door and found herself staring at Hodges. They had been dating each other for the last couple of weeks and it had been going great. However, their dates had been somewhat uninspired. (consisting of breakfast or lunch when they could grab it together) Tonight was the first time they both had off and Hodges said he had a surprise. Hodges escorted her to his car and drove them down the road to a popular dance club Wendy had never tried before. It was based on the glory days of Vegas and was Sinatra themed. Hodges then produced a fedora and a long pearl necklace from the backseat. He handed the necklace to Wendy and put on the Fedora.

"Tonight, since we aren't working the swing shift...we're going swinging instead"

"But Hodges, we work graveyard..."

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you Simms." Hodges smirked and then got out of the car to escort her to the club.

THE WAY YOU LOVE ME - Faith Hill

"So what do you say Miss Simms? Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I am currently seeing someone."

"OH? And who would that be?" Catherine asked with raised eyebrows from the hallway. She walked into the DNA lab breaking the conversation between Wendy and a muscular federal agent who was working a local drug running case in the lab.

"Umm...nothing too serious but we have been on several dates. Not sure if I'm ready to introduce him yet."

That's when she noticed the other person in the hall behind Catherine. The hurt look on Hodges' face was enough to break her heart. While it was true that they had only been dating for a couple of weeks, she knew that she had found the man of her dreams. However, she hadn't told him that yet. Hodges abruptly turned and went back into the trace lab.

"Well that's too bad." The FBI agent said. "And thanks for the results."

Catherine and the man left, leaving Wendy to stare at the back of her lover in the trace lab. She noticed that he seemed to be dejected and hurt and when he turned, there was a little puffiness in his eyes. That's when she decided to be bold. She wasn't one to play music in her lab, but if Greg could do it, so could she dammit. That's when she started up the song.

"If I could grant you one wish..." And she noticed the smallest of smiles begin to play at the corner of Hodges' lips.

TURN! TURN! TURN! - The Byrds

Hodges knew that the time had come. He had devoted his entire life to laboratory crime fighting and it was time to devote himself to something else. The time had come for him and Wendy to take the next step. He walked up to Nick, Greg, and Archie and stated that it was time and he needed their help. That next morning, they made their way down to the Bellagio and found the jewelry store connected to it. Luckily, Hodges had saved up because he knew he would only come close to finding a ring good enough for his Wendy. Nick, Greg, and Archie weren't much help but that was fine since all he really wanted was moral support. They provided that with only slight chiding about Wendy's probability of saying yes. "Like the probability finding the print you are looking for on a chair in the strip club" was a common phrase among them. However, Hodges was confident enough when he found the perfect ring and he didn't even care how much it cost.

I LOVE A RAINY NIGHT - Eddie Rabbitt

Hodges was driving through the desert on his way out of Vegas bound for Los Angeles for a week of vacation. Since both he and Wendy were usually up all night anyway, they decided to leave at night and get to LA in the early morning. Surprisingly, it was a rainy night in the desert, though Hodges knew it wouldn't last. This had, however, convinced Wendy to lean back in the seat and fall asleep. Hodges looked over at his beautiful girlfriend and (hopefully) soon to be wife and felt in his pocket for what must have been the 1,532,605th time to make sure that the ring was still there. If he was lucky, he had planned it so there was no way she could say no.

BURNING LOVE - Elvis Presley

Hodges was quite nervous as they approached the old set of Astro Quest hand in hand. They were taking a tour of the studio back lot, and he knew that this next set would be a special one for him and Wendy. There were only a couple of other families along with their tour group so at least his embarrassment, should she say no, wouldn't be in front of a huge group. Sweating, Wendy noticed something was wrong.

"You ok David?"

"Yes, fine love."

They walked into the set and up to the captain's chair. Hodges looked at Wendy and said, "Incoming transmission I believe dear."

Hodges hit the transmission button and a voice came over the speakers. Wendy was shocked when she realized that it was Hodges voice cleverly disguised.

"Yeoman Wendy, I have loved you for longer than I probably even realize. I would love for you to be my first officer for the rest of my life. Jihw-CHOK chom-CHEM-jag-eej BRYCE-cichoki. Will you marry me?"

Wendy's breath caught in her throat, and she replied with the most wonderful 5 word phrase a man can hear. "Yes, I will marry you!"

They embraced and from behind Wendy's back, Hodges fist bumped the tour guide, an old Astro Quest pal from his time in LA.

MR. BLUE SKY - Electric Light Orchestra (I was surprised by this one too since its Hodges "song" lol)

She had said yes...Hodges still couldn't comprehend why this beautiful, intelligent, perfect woman would ever want to be with him. He would make sure he spent the rest of his life showing her how perfect she was. As they stepped out of the sound stage, the sun seemed to shine a bit brighter and the flowers seemed to smell sweeter. He put his arm around Wendy and they began walking down the street to the next thing Hodges wanted to show her in LA.


End file.
